La despedida
by Tao stalker
Summary: al igual que todas las despedidas esta es triste. muerte de personaje. al igual que todos mis resumenes, este apesta xD Lean, no deja de ser interesante.


**-La Despedida-**

_**M**__**ás que amigos**_

**Disclaimer: shamana king o sus personajes NO y repito NO me pertenecen.**

Gracias por todos los reviews de mis fics anteriores. Ahora estoy preparando algo más largo, pero la inspiración se me va entre el deporte y los estudios, pero no crean, nunca abandono una pasión, así que ojala vuelvan a leer algo mío pronto. Por ahora les dejo esto que nació esta mañana, espero lo disfruten y preparen el pañuelo, si! Porque dejé la comedia y me fui al drama!!!!!

* * *

_-Ren pov_

Nunca pensé que estaría en tus brazos, como nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Siento como tu calor invade todo mi cuerpo, tu aroma penetra e inunda mis sentidos. Nunca pensé que te vería llorar y menos por mí.

Tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, yo sólo puedo mirarte con pesar, nunca me gusto verte débil, y menos si todo se reducía a mi culpa, mi entera culpa.

Tampoco pensé, en toda mi vida, que podría decir aquellas dos palabras que son capaces de mover montañas, y menos que serían para ti. Te amo, Horo.- es lo único que atino a decir, me miras sorprendido, se que tampoco lo esperabas de mi, pero siempre te he amado, tu forma sosa de ser, esa risa despreocupada y estúpida, tus comentarios sin sentido, la preocupación que sientes por mi, incluso si es solo un resfriado, y sobre todo, todas las noches que ibas a asegurarte de que estuviese durmiendo bien cual niño de 8 años.

- _Horo pov_

Nunca pensé que te tendría así en mis brazos, sentir tu suave aroma, menos que me dirías que me amas, yo también te amo mi chinito, siempre lo he hecho, amo que seas un testarudo, engreído, caprichoso, vanidoso, semi bulímico-anoréxico-vigorexico, gritón y por sobre todo amor que seas tierno cuando quieres, que aceptes mis caricias sin pedir una explicación y que me sonrías como lo haces ahora, con amor.

-Ren, lo siento, por favor perdóname

- no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue

Siempre has tratado de quitarme responsabilidades y hoy, a pesar de todo, sigues haciendo lo mismo.

Miro a mi alrededor, seguimos solos, la noche nos ampara y con ello la oscuridad, la que siempre intente alejar de ti, se apodera de todo lo que veo en estos instantes, incluso de tus hermosas facciones.

Me miras y me sonríes despreocupado, pones cara de que nada puede doler o acabar este momento, pero si acabara, y por lo que veo pronto.

Toses, te quejas un poco y acercas mi mano a tu boca para besarla, acaricias mis mejillas y me besas suavemente, tus labios están fríos, tanto como esta noche de invierno, acomodas tu cabeza en mi pecho y yo solo puedo abrazarte con más fuerza, no quiero que este momento se acabe, nunca.

_- Ren pov_

No puedo soltarte, mi cuerpo cada vez duele más, pero tampoco quiero demostrarte mi debilidad, y menos manchar este momento con mi miseria.

Sé que fui estúpido, no debí haberte hecho salir a esta hora, menos exponerte en estos barrios, y menos hacerme el valiente frente a esos tipos, porque, a pesar de que me cueste reconocerlo, sigo siendo humano, y como tal soy frágil.

Siento tus brazos rodearme con mas fuerza, me pides que aguante, me duele, tengo frío, me siento débil, lo he intentado Horo, no te enojes conmigo, por favor perdóname.

Miras al cielo y gritas fuerte, al parecer pides ayuda, me miras con desesperación, creo que me veo horrendo por como me miras, tienes miedo lo sé, yo también, ya estuve en estas antes, pero ahora es distinto, ahora me importas más que antes, ahora ya es más que amistad.

Llevo mi mano a mi abdomen, está húmedo, apesto a sangre y muerte, acomodo la cabeza para mirar, mi camisa, al igual que la tuya esta empapada en sangre, te miro e intento sonreír, pero ahora duele hacerlo. Acercas tu cabeza a la mía y me besas con desesperación, yo trato de seguirte a pesar del dolor.

-_Horo pov_

Te beso y me respondes, es una alegría que lo puedas hacer, no quiero que lo dejes de hacer, te pido una vez mas que te quedes conmigo, que no me dejes, no ahora, ahora que somos más que amigos.

Me siento horrible, yo hable de este atajo, te dije que era seguro, a pesar de que me dijiste que no te daba confianza, te desafíe, y por mi culpa estamos aquí.

No debiste enfrentarte a esos tipos, y menos por mi, tampoco debiste recibir esos tres balazos que ahora te están alejando de mi, Ren, por favor, perdóname.

Siento tu mano guiar una vez más mi rostro hacia el tuyo, me quieres decir algo, me acerco.

-Horo…te amo…

- Ren shhh, no hables, ya van a llegar, yo los llamé

- Horo

- Ren por favor

- perdóname - me sonríes como si me estuvieses pidiendo perdón por romper una hoja o algo estúpido.

- Ren no tienes que pedir perdón, el que tiene la culpa soy yo.

- te amo…

-yo también

Veo como tus ojos se cierran mientras me dedicas la que será tu última sonrisa, siento como exhalas por ultima vez antes de que tu mano se suelte irremediablemente de la mía y una lagrima recorre el contorno de tu rostro.

Solo puedo llorar, por que el día que te tuve, te perdí, por que en este día dejamos de ser más que amigos para convertirnos en amantes y sin pensarlo dos veces me dejaste viudo, con el corazón negro y sediento de venganza.

Nuestro oscuro lugar se llena de luces rojas y azules, la gente inmediatamente se aglomera alrededor mientras los paramédicos tratan de alejarme de ti, yo entre sollozos grito tu nombre y que por favor hagan algo para ayudarte. Uno de ellos se acerca te ve, toca tu cuello y hace una seña negativa, diciendo lo que nunca quise oír sobre ti.

- está muerto.

**Fin**

* * *

Lo se, lo maté, lo siento, no quería, pero a veces alguien tiene que morir, y no quería dejar a Ren sufriendo por la muerte de alguien, así que mejor el se muere y Horo sufre. No me odien por mala, a todos nos llega la hora.

Ahora solo les queda hacer la tarea...dejen REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
